


Paradise Lost(&Found)_True Love Hug

by elianthos



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Apple of Eden, Fanart, M/M, Paradise lost & found, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, SnakEve best boi, Sort Of, their carved hearts graffiti slayeth me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elianthos/pseuds/elianthos
Summary: Fanart for the Sk8 Adam&Eve 1.0 couple. Mind the juices.
Relationships: Kikuchi Tadashi/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28





	Paradise Lost(&Found)_True Love Hug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenPotatos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPotatos/gifts), [parnassus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parnassus/gifts), [lilynete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilynete/gifts).



So here we go. In the end all that on the nose yet layered Eden symbolism was just too much to resist ~~also those flashbacks and the carved hearts ahhhh~~. And I'll be forever weak to the Andrè Grandier types carrying on that osananajimi servant/master dynamic legacy down to their phenomenal dark hair x green eyes combo.  
Tadashi you are my son, my champion. If there's still hope left to regain a better Paradise than the one you lost sight of along the way may you fight and earn it to the end. With lots of real true Love Hugs. ~~And so much couple counselling omg~~.

**Twitter art post:[here](https://twitter.com/bowldeepfannish/status/1371808349017276419/)**  
**Tumblr art post:[ here](https://bowldeepfannish.tumblr.com/post/645818715104018432/it-was-just-a-matter-of-time-im-a-sucker-for)**

****

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the TadaAi fans' community active here and on Discord. This might be a small (?) corner of the fandom but you're amaaazing.


End file.
